Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 February 2017
04:00 You made it! 04:00 Hellooooo dearie~ 04:01 You sound like an old lady when you call me dearie. 04:01 :p 04:01 :P 04:01 So. 04:01 Couples. 04:01 I still think planning a couple on OARP is the better bet, but we could have one on both wikis. 04:01 If you like 04:01 We can do whatever you want. 04:02 My vote still goes to OARP 04:02 OARP it is, then~ 04:02 All of my characters here are basically planned... which is biting me in the butt. 04:02 *laughs* That's how I feel sometimes as well 04:03 I have room at OARP though, because I am thinking of kicking off two reserved chars. 04:04 So, for possible options on OARP I have... Alexandra Cooper, druid or my Claire Holt-character that is still open, or I can find more options~ 04:05 I do not actually have any young men... I think your chars are both students right? 04:05 Or am I wrong? 04:05 Alexandra's an adult, Claire's unsure yet 04:06 For the time being let me dib both :P 04:06 I have mostly adult characters. 04:06 But I can maybe make a guy for Claire? 04:06 Okay~ 04:06 Unless you feel like doing a lesbian couple with me. 04:06 That would be new territory for us. 04:06 :D 04:07 *raises an eyebrow* Lesbian sounds fun~ I've only ever had one couple before~ 04:07 Ditto. I have only ever had one. But I think I shipped a number of them in my mindbrain. 04:07 *laughs* Your mindbrain is basically your sandbox? 04:08 I'm finally figuring out Hecate-speak after like two years of knowing you! 04:08 Here, but it is also what I call my actually brain when it comes to this sort of thing. 04:08 It changes depending on mood. 04:08 I am rushing right now to be sure I can say everything I want to say 04:09 It's totally fine if you have to go. I'll be avaliable all weekend as is 04:09 And we can also plan via Kik 04:09 I am free for now... I just have no idea how long. 04:09 I check kik rarely because someone is eating data on our plan. 04:09 It might be me... 04:09 Iono 04:10 I try to check it at least once or twice a day though 04:12 *sighs* Goddangit chat 04:12 Is it eating your words. 04:13 That happened to me, not here but it happened. 04:14 No. Chatlogger likes to clear the window at EXTREMELY inoppurntune moments 04:14 I still see everything though? 04:15 It only does it on my screen. 04:15 Boo 04:15 Yeah. 04:15 *rolls eyes* 04:16 So? What was your plan for Alexandra? 04:17 She's basically the Head Healer for the supernatural hospital. 04:17 Interesting. 04:17 Druid-folk, leans towards healer, and modeled by Sarah Drew. 04:17 *healing 04:17 I only say so because I just put in a werewolf, with a pretty dramatic backstory. 04:18 *laughs* I wonder if that'll make Merisa cry..? 04:18 What? 04:18 And why? 04:19 She always headdesks and does a drawn-out whyyyyyyyyy for dramatic backstories. 04:20 Oh, I did go agro with angst. 04:20 She might not cry, but maybe headdesk. 04:20 *laughs* And that's why I mentioned that above. 04:20 I have a question for ya, concerning couples and different RP wikis 04:20 Shoot 04:21 Do you ever bring over couples to other RP wikias? Such as for example Hail/Diesel to one of our possible OARP couples 04:22 I refuse to import my characters from other wikis. 04:22 It would make it easier storywise 04:22 I just cannot do that. 04:22 IMO we can still make a Hail/Diesel type couple. 04:22 Without them being Hail and Diesel 04:23 I do feel like I need to say this though, they reminded me of Zayd and Albion 04:23 Ah, okay. I was just curious. And yep, I noticed that as well~ 04:23 I thought it was just me 04:23 Zaybion to Hail/Diesel to TBD for OARP... We've had the same type of relationship happen on three different wikias... 04:24 Nah, I noticed it, but didn't say anything 04:24 I think once it was over was when I noticed.... also 04:24 Your ban at RRPW is up we could continue them if you wanted to. 04:24 IF 04:25 I noticed that, but it's because of the warning that I got for something I DIDN'T EVEN DO 04:25 That makes me hesitant to return there 04:26 No worries, that was why I said if. I was leery about even asking. 04:27 Thanks. But we can definitely do something on OARP for them... Oh, what gender is your military brat gonna be? 04:27 I have no idea, I literally know nothing about that character yet. 04:27 Nothing except the Marines thing. 04:27 Because... we could maybe work something out for them if you're up for it 04:27 :( 04:27 I am so sad for me. 04:27 *pats* 04:27 http://frostys-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Celandine_Raynerson 04:28 That's what I have for mine. 04:28 It is looking like it might be a girl, but I am holding out hope that I will not have to force the dynamic on someone I already wrote. 04:28 I saw when I did a quick lurking on kik that your mentioned you were pretty much done. 04:28 You did not lie. 04:28 :P 04:29 *grins* I get bored at night, so I do work 04:29 I petition a summer thing for the AFD squad. Like every summer the kids at least were together wherever it maybe. 04:30 Or maybe just ours if no one else is down. 04:30 Yes! I'll drop that on the afd kik gc 04:30 BUT if you want me to, I might consider returning to RRPW to make Hail/Diesel work out. 04:31 I also wanted to say that no matter the sex of my char he/she is going to call Celandine Andi all the time, every time. 04:31 I do not want to force you to do something if you are not okay with it. 04:31 *lalughs* She won't judo-flip him/her for that. 04:31 RRPW is HELLA dead tho 04:31 jsyk 04:31 I thought Andi was super cute. 04:31 Also that made me lol 04:31 Andi is really cute~ 04:32 I'm actually gonna beg ya to create a guy for your military character so we can maybe have Andi/your character as a relationship 04:32 If you want to, that is 04:33 I am probably going to be the last to get their character together. I cannot say you will win, but there is a 50/50 chance. 04:34 *laughs* Have you seen how long it takes Brocky to get a character done? 04:34 No. 04:34 You probably will be after me/merisa/jaye/carn. 04:34 Brocky takes almost a month to plan one character. 04:34 Most likely. 04:34 Slow and steady wins the race. 04:34 :p 04:34 Yes, yes it does~ 04:35 I have nothing against Brocky for that. 04:35 Me neither. I tried doing something like y'all do with lasting character preparation, but I can't do it 04:35 What do you mean y'all. I take my sweet time when I can because I have to. 04:36 I cannot believe how quickly some of you get characters together. 04:36 It boggles my mindbrain. 04:36 Bad times Jam. 04:36 Hey James! 04:36 Hi though. 04:36 hey 04:37 guessing your just about to leave hecate? 04:37 Any minute 04:37 BUT if you want to finish off Hail/Diesel on RRPW, I probably can muster my courage for them and deal with the reminder of my so-called not mistake 04:38 Again, Frosty, that is all you. They were a great couple you have to admit that. And I was really excited about baby whatever it was going to be. 04:38 Bc I have no clue if it was a he or she. 04:38 OR we can always do an individual RP on one of our sandboxes to finish it off 04:39 I did not commit enough to those characters to bring them to my sandbox. I hate to, but I have to say no to that. :( 04:39 And now I feel bad. 04:40 No, I meant mine 04:40 Well then yes to that. 04:40 All I have to do is make the page and WBs, then we're good 04:41 the reflection on my screen is freaking the hell out of me 04:41 You mean your reflection? 04:41 :p 04:42 i forgot to add turtles 04:42 Turtles? 04:42 yeah, im right in front of our tank 04:43 Okay. 04:43 Turtle power 04:43 someone mind having a look at Acceptance:Student Sorting/Zoë Lang if they can 04:43 we also have some of the most predatory fish in the world in the same tank 04:44 ... 04:44 now that freaked out part is starting to make more sense 04:44 nah they just are there one second and not the next 04:44 James, I would, but it's considered a bit rude to steal someone else's forum... And seeing that Jaye already commented, I shouldn't do that 04:45 Hey 0/ 04:45 ayo scarlet o/ 04:46 that is why no one has touched it, i just thought i was being forgotten about 04:46 hey wolf o/ 04:46 Acceptance:Adult Approval/Jackson Tark frost could you check this out whenever possible, if that;s ok? 04:46 ayo james o/ 04:47 wait gimme a sec 04:47 there 04:47 wait 04:48 Of course! 04:48 hecate, I started the RP... What gender do ya want the baby? 04:48 http://frostys-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplays-Hecate 04:48 ^^Link 04:48 there XD 04:49 @Frost I am just going to say female bc I forgot the boy name they agreed to. :/ 04:49 oml 04:49 frost gimme a sex 04:49 Okay~ 04:49 *sec 04:49 jesus 2017 02 25